Running Away
by samPotterGCullen
Summary: Bella, se embaraza de Jacob, el no quiere al bebe, incluso despues de nacer. Harta de sus maltratos Bella se va junto con su hermano Emmett rumbo a una nueva vida. ¿Sera capaz de amar de nuevo?¿Sera capaz de confiar de nuevo?¿Sera Edward la persona capaz de curarle las heridas?. ExB, JxA, EMxR. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Running Away**

**Chapter 1. Escapando**

**POV. Bella**

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a California, y más o menos una hora para llegar a Los Ángeles. El viaje había sido largo, habíamos salido de Forks en la madrugada y ya había amanecido desde hace más o menos 3 horas. No nos habíamos detenido ni siquiera para dormir. Calculaba que íbamos a llegar a nuestra residencia cerca de Long Beach al atardecer. Yo iba en el asiento del copiloto, observando el paisaje perderse mientras avanzábamos, veía como el paisaje se quedaba atrás al igual que mi anterior vida. Calculaba que íbamos a llegar a nuestra residencia cerca de Long Beach al atardecer.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 20 años y vengo de Forks un condado pequeño en Washington. Mi padre Charlie Swan jefe de la policía del mismo lugar. Mi madre Renee Swan. Tengo un hermano llamado Emmett Swan que estaba justo a mi lado conduciendo rumbo a nuestra nueva vida. Emmett es mayor que yo por 5 años, es muy sobre protector conmigo. Él es como un niño grande, aunque cuando está conmigo, se porta maduro. Dejo de ser mi querido hermano, cuando tuvo que madurar debido a lo sucedido.

Ansiaba llegar a mi nuevo hogar, deseaba olvidar todo y rehacer mi vida sola, con mi hermano y mi hijo…si tengo un hijo Alexander Swan, de 4 meses, que estaba justo atrás, en un asiento especial para él. Hasta ahora él, era el único por el que seguía luchando. Antes de la llegada de esa hermosa criatura a mi vida, vivía en un cuento de hadas perfecto. Tenía la vida perfecta en el lugar perfecto. Una familia que me quería, amigos, privacidad, popularidad, dinero, estabilidad, _todo_.

Mi cuento de hadas comenzó y finalizó justo cuando _él_ entro en mi vida. Yo era una adolescente, tonta y con sueños. Tenía el típico sueño de casarme con mi príncipe azul, tener muchos hijos, vivir en una casa enorme, estar cerca de mi familia y tener el "y vivieron felices para siempre". Él era hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá. No nos habíamos visto nunca, hasta que decidí acompañar a mí papá a visitar a Billy Black. No tenía ni idea que ese sería el inicio de un cuento. Pero también sería el inicio de una pesadilla.

Jacob, el hijo de Billy, era un muchacho guapo. Ambos teníamos 15 en ese entonces, sin embargo el era mucho más alto que yo. Jacob y yo nos hicimos los mejores amigos, siempre estábamos juntos. Él era un caballero perfecto, o al menos aparentaba serlo, era el muchacho con el que todas soñábamos. Me enamoraba con cualquier detalle y poco a poco caí en su juego. Mi hermano Emmett jamás lo admitió en mi vida, dijo que veía en él algo que no le gustaba. No le hice caso simplemente le dije que me dejara ser. Paso un año y ambos teníamos 16, Emmett se había ido a Los Ángeles, yo cada día estaba más enamorada de Jacob. Un día el me pidió que fuéramos novios, me dijo que me amaba y que no soportaba más estar sin mí y yo como tonta…caí.

_**Flashback **_

_**Estaba saliendo de la escuela, era un día como todos en Forks nublado y frío, y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre…tenía una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa negra que resaltaba sus bíceps, un pantalón de mezclilla y un par de converse. Su pelo corto como siempre, y su piel morena tan perfecto como siempre.**_

_**-Hey Bells-se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sentir como en el cielo.**_

_**-Hey Jake-le dije en el tono más casual que pude.**_

_**-Oye ¿te gustaría ir a la reserva conmigo un rato?-me preguntó regalándome esa sonrisa de lado que me hacía perder la cabeza.-no te preocupes por Charlie ya le pedí permiso y me dijo que encantado.**_

_**-Oh, entonces genial, vamos-le dije entusiasmada.**_

_**-Bien, vamos a mi auto**_

_**-¿Desde cuándo tienes auto?-le pregunté mientras me dirigía a un Volkswagen Golf, color naranja.**_

_**-Mmm desde hace unos cuantos días-me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del carro, para que yo entre.**_

_**-Genial, que bueno Jake-en ese momento arrancó y nos dirigimos hacia la reserva de La Push en un silencio cómodo, me sentía tan bien con él. Como si por fin hubiera encontrado todo lo que alguna vez soñé.**_

_**Nos dirigíamos por un sendero bastante hermoso. Ese no era el camino a su casa, pero él sabía lo que hacía. Nos asomamos a un claro, no muy hermoso pero si era bonito. Se podía oír el mar golpeando contra las olas, supuse que estaría cerca del acantilado que daba a la playa, había varios árboles y flores. Él olor era exquisito, naturaleza pura, cuanto amaba esto.**_

_**-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto Jake**_

_**-Sí, es hermoso-le contesté sonriéndole.**_

_**-Ven- se bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome la mano.**_

_**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunté curiosa**_

_**-Eh…bueno yo te traje a aquí pues porque te quería decir algo muy importante-sonrió nervioso como lo amaba.**_

_**-Bueno pues…te escucho-le dije nerviosa**_

_**-Ok, ahí voy-dijo aún más nervioso-verás, yo pues…veras, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, y desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras una persona, tierna y encantadora, después me abriste las puertas de tu vida y me dejaste ser parte de cada uno de los momentos importantes para ti, yo…pues bueno…te quería decir que desde hace ya mucho tiempo…yo siento algo más que una amistad hacia ti.**_

_**-¿Qué?-le pregunté en un susurro, no imposible él, mi Jake, me decía que me quería**_

_**-Yo…entiendo si no me correspondes…solo quería que tú supieras esto, Bella…te quiero y se me hace imposible estar sin abrazarte o besarte. Me choca que los demás te miren de esa forma y no poder hacer nada…**_

_**-Oh, Jake, yo igual te quiero.-le dije apuntó de llorar.**_

_**-En ese caso-me dijo acercándose a mí-¿quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**-Siii-le dije saltando y abrazándolo más fuerte.**_

_**En eso él se separó de mí y me vio fijamente a los ojos, se fue acercando a mí lentamente hasta que nos fundimos en un tierno beso.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

De eso ya habían pasado 4 años. Los primeros meses fueron los mejores, yo estaba perdida en mi mundo de fantasía y felicidad. Él era detallista, tierno, consentidor, paciente. Me hacía tan feliz. Llegamos al primer año y seguíamos en nuestro mundo de fantasía. Él nunca había cambiado, nunca nos peleábamos. Cuando Emmett se enteró no lo aprobó, pero tampoco se opuso. Mi papá no podía estar más encantado y mi mamá apoyaba a Emmett. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Emmett…ahora seguiría en Forks con mis padres.

El tiempo pasó entre Jacob y yo. Éramos felices, mis amigas me envidiaban, decían que me saqué la lotería con Jacob. Cuando cumplimos 2 años de novios. Jacob quería dar el siguiente paso y aunque lo amaba no estaba lista para hacerlo con él. Pasaron los meses y pareció dejar el tema por la paz. Hasta que una noche, estábamos solos en mi casa y empezamos a discutir por eso. Él me acuso de no amarlo, me dijo que como podía hacerle eso si él había dado todo por mí. Me dio un ultimátum y se fue sin decir otra cosa.

Paso una semana y yo no sabía nada de Jacob, mis padres me preguntaron pero les dije que él tenía mucho trabajo y no podía venir. Ya no lo soportaba más necesitaba verlo y me decidí a ir a verlo. Fui a La Push, y él estaba ahí en su cama acostado y solo. Me dijo que no quería verme y le dije que ya me había decidido y quería ser su mujer. Esa tarde-noche, fue una de las mejores de mi vida, no lo intentare negar pero me arrepiento. Así pasamos los siguientes meses, aunque Jacob había cambiado, ya no era detallista, ni romántico, nada era como el inicio lo único que le importaba era tener sexo conmigo, y yo accedía aunque solo fuera eso porque lo amaba. Y así fue teníamos relaciones casi todos los días, con protección obviamente. Solo basto un día que se nos olvidara usarla, para que yo me embarace de Alexander. Yo confiaba en que Jacob lo aceptaría hasta creía que estaría feliz ambos éramos mayores de edad, yo tenía casi 19 y el ya tenía los 19,

_**Flashback**_

_**-Jake tenemos que hablar-estábamos solos en su casa.**_

_**-Oh pasa Bella-se hizo a un lado y entre-y bueno…**_

_**-Pues yo…será mejor que te sientes Jake-le ofrecí y él lo hizo**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Bella?, ¿es muy importante? Tengo cosas que hacer-me apresuró**_

_**Cuantas cosas habían cambiado, ya no era el mismo Jacob, todo era más importante que yo, siempre estaban los demás antes que yo, todos muchas veces me decían que lo dejara, mis amigas ya no tenían envidia, al contrario se preocupaban por mí. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que ya no lo amaba como antes aunque quisiera creer que si, la verdad es que ya quedaba muy poco de ese amor, el lo había matado poco a poco con cada una de sus acciones.**_

_**-Pues…veras Jacob…-inhalé fuerte, era ahora o nunca-creo que estoy embarazada.**_

_**-¡ ¿Qué?-me gritó molesto **_

_**-No grites Jacob, no te das cuenta seremos papas-dije feliz, esperaba como una tonta ilusionada que el correspondiera mi sentimiento**_

_**-¿Seremos?, ¿acaso estás loca Bella?, yo tengo un futuro por delante y no voy a permitir que tú me lo arruines-me dijo molesto**_

_**-Pero Jacob, es nuestro es de los dos, ¿Qué importa?, algún día iba a pasar, es un poco precipitado si pero…**_

_**-¿Creías que iba estar contigo toda la vida niña tonta?-me dijo cruelmente-solo fuiste una diversión para mí, no te voy a negar que cuando nos conocimos pensaba como tú, pero no seas tonta Isabella**_

_**-¿De qué hablas Jacob?-le pregunté intentando negar lo que ya sabía**_

_**-Que no me interesas, bueno no lo voy a negar me sigues gustando y eres buena en la cama pero no te amo, solo eres…un juego**_

_**-No, no, no Jake no digas eso-le dije tratando de convencerlo más a mí que a él-tú me amas, ¿no? Esto es solo una broma de tu parte ¿verdad?**_

_**-No seas estúpida Bella, tenía planeado estar un rato más contigo pero no voy a mantener a un mocoso, solo me va a arruinar el futuro, ni lo sueñes…**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Esa discusión siguió, él dijo palabras muy crueles y yo simplemente me derrumbé. Cuando llegué a casa me encerré a llorar, no quería ver a nadie, hasta que llegó Emmett de vacaciones me obligó a abrir, les conté todo. Mi mamá me abrazó fuertemente, mi papá lo negó, Jacob era una clase de santo para él y Emmett salió hecho una furia. No tenía ni idea a donde fue. Después de creerlo por fin, mi papá salió también. Y mi mamá solo me abrazó.

Cuando Emmett regresó tenía varios moretones y sangre. Mi madre se paró a ayudarlo. Resulta que fue en busca de Jacob. Mi padre había ido con Billy y le exigió una explicación. Con las palabras que Jacob me dijo mato todo el amor que aún sentía por él. Me acusó de ser una zorra, me dijo que el bebe no era de él, me pidió que abortara entre otras cosas…

Mi hermano, su padre y mi padre lo obligaron a hacerse cargo del bebe, sin embargo yo me negué a casarme con él. Vivíamos juntos, y era un infierno estar a su lado. Todo lo que él hacía no lo soportaba. El no me maltrataba físicamente por el embarazo pero si verbalmente. Metía otras mujeres en la casa. Así seguimos hasta el nacimiento de Alex, me negué a darle su apellido y el no mostró señal alguna de interés. Era una tortura. Llegaba borracho todas las noches y muchas veces intentaba abusar de mí. No mostraba interés en Alex. Se comportaba cuando estaba Emmett que había sido mi apoyo, y se comportaba como el padre del niño. Pero cuando estábamos solos y el niño estaba dormido era una pesadilla estar a su lado, me golpeaba, abusaba de mí, me insultaba…

-Bells, pequeña no llores- escuche la voz de Emmett, detuvo el coche y me abrazó.

-Está bien Emmet, es solo que esto es difícil-dije en un susurro

-Lo entiendo, y te prometo que nadie te va a herir nunca más yo voy a cuidar de ti y de Alex, nada les va a pasar mientras yo esté con ustedes- y me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Gracias Emmett, te quiero tanto-dije contra su pecho.

-¿Cuándo crees que se dé cuenta el perro ese de que no estás?-me pregunto con rabia

-Tal vez en unas horas más, después de lo de anoche…-y sollocé más fuerte

-Sshh, tranquila, tranquila, estamos lejos de él-me dijo Emmett y en eso momento sonó mi celular.

-Es…él-dije con miedo

-No contestes, déjalo-me dijo Emmett

-No Emmett quiero hacerlo…

-De acuerdo, mejor sigo, falta un poco para llegar a L.A. y nos detendremos a comer, apenas se despierte Alex ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok-le dije y contesté

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!-me dijo gritando

-No te importa Jacob-le dije fríamente

-Isabella, te quiero de vuelta en menos de media hora o si no…

-¿O SI NO QUE?-le grité enojada-ya no me vas a hacer daño otra vez ni a mí ni a mí hijo, estoy lejos de tu alcance Jacob

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?, no puedes escapar de mí.

-Oh claro que puedo, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-le dije tranquilamente

-Está bien, pero recuerda que tenemos un hijo y va crecer sin un padre y te lo puedo quitar, además…

-¡No mientas y digas que está bien, no puedes quitármelo, no tiene tu apellido y no vas a encontrarme Jacob!-le dije gritando

-No…no…Bella…tu…-dijo entre balbuceos

-Está bien si no tienes nada más que decir, no tienes que decir nada yo me voy a ir, ya estoy lejos de ti

-Bella vuelve por favor…todavía podemos ser felices y tu y yo por fin podemos dejar al niño ese en otra parte y…

-¡No!, no vulvas a decir eso de mi hijo, estoy escapando, deje ese lugar, deje tus maltratos atrás y voy a ser feliz, al fin

-No puedes irte, éramos felices Bella, hasta que dejaste que ese niño se interpusiera entra nosotros, si te maltrataba era por culpa de ese bastardo, es por tu culpa…

-No me digas que tengo la culpa-le dije entre dientes

-Ven regresa, te prometo cambiar y nos vamos a casar y todo lo que tú quieras…

-No Jacob-le dije a punto de llorar

-Si quieres le pongo mi apellido al mocoso ese y…

-No hables así de mi hijo-le dije con lagrimas-es demasiado tarde para que hagas que me quede o regrese, no regresare Jacob.

-No Bella, no…tienes que volver, sino te encontrare ya lo veras y te encontrare ¿escuchaste?

-No lo harás Jacob estoy escapando, estoy dejando ese lugar.

-No digas eso escúchame-dijo alterándose-vas a regresar, porque eres mía, vas a volver a mi lado con el mocoso ese y vamos a ser la familia que querías, no te quejaras de lo que yo haga porque eres mía Isabella, no puedes contra mí, yo seré el que te diga cuando liberarte y cuando retenerte no puedes irte sin MI permiso-me grito

-No escúchame tú a mí, mas rápido de lo que tú podrías seguirme de ese lugar solitario, y mas allá de que tú puedas encontrarme, te dejo, te dejo hoy, nunca dejare que me encuentres, te dejare atrás con el pasado, no veré atrás. No quiero oír tus razones, no quiero oírte decirme por que debería quedarme, intento entenderme, intento entender lo que digo cuando digo que no puedo quedarme, me muevo de este lugar, estoy partiendo lejos y no esperare otra oportunidad, estoy escapando, estoy dejando todo atrás, estoy escapando-dije en un susurro y colgué

-Bella…-dijo Emmett

-Estoy escapando rumbo a una nueva vida-repetí y me voltee solo para encontrar a mi pequeño Alex viéndome fijamente, lo cargue y lo pase conmigo-estamos escapando cariño…

Sin más me voltee hacia adelante, decidida a no mirar atrás nunca más, solo para ver la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles frente a mí

-Estamos escapando-repetí antes de abrazar mas fuerte a Alex y agarrar la mano de Emmett, el solo asintió.

**Hey, ¿Cómo están?, esta es una nueva historia, que surgió hace unos días, lo que esta subrayado es la letra de la canción Running Away de Midnight Hour, de hecho este fic, surgió de esta canción, ósea la inspiración.**

**Este es solo el inicio, falta saber porque Bella se fue, si llevaba un tiempo ahí si paso algo que hizo que Bella tomara la decisión definitiva. **

**En el próximo capítulo, tal vez se sepa, y se van a encontrar con los Cullen y los Hale, no crean que no volverán a ver a Jacob, lo verán en el avance de la historia.**

**¿Review?, denme su opinión. Nos estamos leyendo, los quiero.**


	2. Los Swan, los Cullen y los Hale

**Running Away**

**Chapter 2. Los Swan, los Cullen y los Hale**

**POV. Bella**

Ya habíamos llegado a L.A. y Alex estaba despierto jugando con mi pelo en mi regazo mientras Emmett conducía a Long Beach, ya habíamos comido algo y según Emmett no faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Después de la llamada de Jacob, no habíamos hecho ningún comentario acerca de eso, Emmett sabía que necesitaba mi espacio y que necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos ¿y si como dijo nos encontraba? ¿Haría algo para quitarme a Alex? ¿Y si me obligaba a volver? ¿Y si daña a mi familia? Me obligué a alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando Alex me tocó la mejilla en un tierno roce.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le dije cariñosamente mientras le besaba su manita

-Bells-me llamó Emmett

-¿Mande?-le pregunté aún viendo a mi pequeño.

-Ya vamos a llegar, mira hacia adelante

Lo que vi, me dejo con la boca abierta había una gran residencial privada enfrente de nosotros, las casas no se alcanzaban a ver bien, pero se notaba que eran enormes, ¿Cómo rayos le hizo mi hermano para conseguir una casa de esas? Más aún ¿Cómo le hizo para conseguir un hogar en la residencial?, sabía que tenía contactos y todo eso, pero no pensé que viviera en un lugar así.

-Cierra la boca Bells-me dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir un lugar aquí?-le pregunte viéndolo acusadoramente.

-Pues…am un amigo me vendió, una residencia no muy cara de las de por aquí, llegaremos como en unos 20 o 15 minutos-me dijo feliz

-Woow Emi, me sorprendes-le dije sonriendo igual.

-Enana, estás hablando con Emmett Swan por favor-me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Por lo mismo-le dije riendo, sonido que Alex imito

-Así que los dos se ríen de mi ¿eh?-dijo ofendido-no le enseñes a esa pulga a reírse de mí, Bella

-No le digas pulga Emmett-le dije seria aunque aguantando la risa.

-Pero es que esta chiquitito-me dijo justificándose mientras entraba por las puertas de la residencial

-Es un bebe ¿Qué esperabas?-le dije divertida, viendo las enormes casas

-Pues no se…pero cuando sea mayor, va a ser igual de grande que su tío Emmett-dijo Emmett viéndome y viendo a Alex-¿verdad campeón?

-¿Estás loco?-le dije poniendo cara de espanto-no vas a engordar a mi hijo-le conteste riendo

-Hey, yo no estoy gordo-dijo haciendo un puchero-es solo que estoy bien alimentado, y soy grandote, y sumémosle que soy todo un galán

-Como digas-dije restándole importancia a lo que él gruño ocasionando que me riera.

-Mira, ahí hasta el fondo, están las residencias más baratas, nosotros estamos hasta atrás, en una parte cerrada, pero el lugar es muy bonito y según Alec, los vecinos son agradables a excepción de unos cuantos…pero dijo que nada por qué preocuparse.

-Lo único que quiero, es llegar y acostarme con Alex a dormir-le dije bostezando

-Yo igual quiero eso…no será mucho problema, Alec me dijo que mañana vendrán lo de los muebles, pero nos dejo una cama y un sofá para pasar la tarde-noche, supongo que dormiremos hasta mañana, sin embargo hay que hacernos cargo de Alex

-Sí Emmett lo sé-le dije sonriendo

Estuvimos en silencio los siguientes 5 minutos, las casas no eran tan grandes como las otras, pero sí que tenían un buen tamaño. Suponía que tendríamos gran espacio. Emmett dobló, y ahí nos encontrábamos en un callejón con cuatro casas de un buen tamaño en cada lateral. Emmett frenó en la última del lateral izquierdo. Era muy bonita, era de dos pisos, color amarillo mostaza, y tenía una especie de sendero que llegaba hasta la puerta

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Emmett indeciso

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta-le dije apretándole la mano ya que no podía abrazarlo por Alex

-Genial-se bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta-¿y a ti campeón?-le pregunto a Alex haciéndole caras raras, a lo que Alex río dándole un golpecito en la mejilla

Emmett me entrego al niño riendo, y me dijo que me bajara del auto, estacionó el auto dentro de nuestra propiedad, y saco las maletas mientras yo lo veía, no sé qué haría sin Emmett, a pesar de ser casi un niño, me había ayudado demasiado con el niño, sin mencionar la paliza que le metió a Jacob cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y él no quería hacerse cargo del bebe. Emmett apenas tenía un moretón en el pómulo y el labio partido, en cambio Jacob…fue un milagro que no tuvieran que hospitalizarlo y no conforme con eso lo amenazó con hacerse cargo del niño o se iba a arrepentir.

Según Emmett, nadie en la reserva lo sabía y cuando vieron a Emmett golpeándolo y gritándole los motivos Sam quiso ayudar a Emmett, Paul no hizo nada por defender a Jacob, Jared se quedó parado riéndose, Embry se sintió mal pero y lo quiso ayudar pero Sam no lo permitió, Quil se fue a llamar a Billy y Seth lo vio con pena y asco. Seth y Sam fueron grandes apoyos para mí, cuando Jacob se iba de borrachera y estaba muy afectado no le permitían regresar conmigo. Sam cuidaba a Alex cuando lo necesitaba y Jacob no me dejaba llamar a Emmett y Seth a pesar de ser un niño a lado de Jacob me defendía y se ganaba varios golpes por parte de Jacob pero no le importaba. También Sam se peleaba con el por mí, cada vez que podían…lástima que ayer no estuvieron.

-Hey, Bells ¿lista?-me sacó Emmett de mis pensamientos

-Por supuesto abre-le dije emocionada

Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, no había nada obviamente, pero un lugar muy amplio. La sala era enorme y ni hablar de la cocina…que tenía una estufa y un refrigerador nuevos. El comedor igual era amplio y había unos cuadros en las paredes. Al fondo había una puerta que supuse daba al patio trasero, había una puerta cerca de las escaleras que supuse era un cuarto o una clase de bodega, y las escaleras que seguro daban a las habitaciones.

-¿Te gusta la estufa y el refrigerador?-me pregunto Emmett emocionado.- Fue un regalo de Alec

-Me encanta Emmett gracias-le dije emocionada, conteniendo las lágrimas,

-Mira, hoy vamos a dormir en la habitación de abajo hay una cama y un sofá, además que traje la cuna armable de Alex, yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí Emmett de acuerdo-le dije sonriendo y un llanto me distrajo.

-Tal vez tenga hambre, ve al cuarto, en lo que yo bajo las coas de Alex-me dijo y se fue

Me dirigí al cuarto y como dijo Emmett había una cama no muy grande y un sofá. Me acosté en la cama y comencé a darle pecho a Alex que me veía con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, heredados de mí. Se parecía tanto a su padre…su piel, su nariz, la forma de su boca, su complexión que se notaba que iba a ser como la de él…

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar amor?-le pregunté mientras él solo me veía-te prometo que aquí vamos a ser felices, vamos a tener una nueva vida, junto a tío Emmett, vamos a ser libres y ya no vamos a tener que llorar otra vez

Él levanto su manita y empezó a acariciar mi brazo a lo que sonría y le di un tierno beso en la frente. Lo empecé a adormecer y al poco tiempo cayó rendido lo cierto era que dormía como un oso "_igual a su tío"_ pensé y no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque no por dormir había dejado de comer. Yo solo lo pude observar. No permitiría que lo vuelvan a dañar de nuevo ni a él ni a mí. Él sería mi prioridad, él y Emmett.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Emmett desde el otro lado, yo solo me tapé y deje que Alex siguiera comiendo

-Sí, pasa

Emmett entró cargado de maletas, ¿Cómo es que tenía tanta fuerza?, claro el reclutamiento lo había dejado así…otra cosa que me dolía pensar, aleje mi hermano de su vocación de policía aquí en Los Ángeles, y a pesar de que sabía que no le molestaba ayudarme, yo si me sentía mal, por privarlo de su oportunidad de tener una vida, una novia, una familia, su propia familia, un trabajo, una casa…

-¿Se durmió de nuevo?-preguntó viendo a Alex con adoración.

-Sí, es un dormilón-dije sonriendo mientras lo veía

-Igual a su tío-dijo con orgullo

-Cállate Emi-le dije riendo-¿ya bajaste todo?

-Yap, Bellita no te preocupes-me dijo mientras acomodaba las maletas en el suelo y armaba la cuna de Alex.

-No me digas Bellita, oso-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-No me hagas esa cara Bellita-canturrió y yo solo gruñí-deja de gruñir y trae a la pulga aquí ¿sí?

-Sí y no le digas pulga-le dije sacándole la lengua

Cambié a Alex, antes de acostarlo y lo acomodé en su cuna, que por petición de Emmett estaba junto a él. Yo estaba cansadísima y necesitaba dormir, así que entre al baño y me cambié, cuando salí me encontré a Emmett tirado en el sofá roncando, yo solo me reí, no iba a cambiar nunca. Antes de acostarme verifiqué la hora…vaya eran las 5. Me tiré a la cama y a penas mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí.

Me desperté 3 veces para cambiar y darle de comer a Alex solo para volverme a dormir y no volver a despertar, hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos sacudirme y una fuerte voz hablarme para que despertara.

-Bella…Bellita-dijo Emmett en lo que según él era un susurro-¿estás viva?

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-le pregunté en un gruñido- déjame dormir más…

-Bella…son las 10, ya levántate

-¿Qué? ¿Las 10?-me levanté espantada-Alex…oh dios mío… ¿Qué comió? Que irresponsable soy…no puede ser…

-Bella, tranquila, yo le di de comer y lo cambié y todo eso-me interrumpió Emmett-aurita está en su cuna jugando, ya levántate, come algo y arréglate, los de los muebles vienen en 15 minutos.

-De acuerdo-dije tallándome los ojos

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, después baje a comer algo rápido en lo que Emmett veía al niño. Después rápidamente fui por él al cuarto y cuando entre vi la imagen más tierna del mundo. Mi bebe estaba encime de Emmett con su cabeza en su pecho y Emmett estaba acostado acariciándole la espaldita

-Hey-dije en voz baja

-Hey Bells-dijo Emmett

-Hola mi amor-dije acercándome a mí bebe que estaba despierto y lo abracé-¿Cómo amaneció mi principito?

-Mmm Bells, este…ve a fuera en lo que yo veo lo de la mudanza, va a haber mucho ruido y ya sabes el niño…´

-No Emmett te ayudare no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo y…

-No Bella, te lo digo por Alex, por favor hazme caso-dijo acercándose a mí y cargando a Alex dejándolo en su cuna

-Emmett no es justo para ti, tú no tienes porque estar aquí conmigo, te quite tu trabajo, te aleje de Forks, te impedí…

-Bella no, estoy aquí porque eres mi hermana y porque Alex es mi sobrino y los amo con todo mi corazón, no me quitaste nada Bella, además te iba a dar la sorpresa más tarde, pero ya que te sientes culpable…voy a trabajar en el departamento de policía, ayudando a reclutar a los nuevos-dijo feliz

-Emmett que felicidad-dije dando brinquitos-te quiero mucho Emmett, gracias por todo enserio-dije contra su pecho

-No es nada enana, siempre estaré para ti-dijo abrazándome y besándome más fuerte. En eso se oyó el timbre y nos separamos, yo cargue a Alex y Emmett fue a abrir. Afuera había dos camiones enormes que supuse tendrían nuestras cosas. Salí y me quede viendo como Emmett, abría las puertas y era ayudado por dos muchachos encargados.

-¿Los podemos ayudar en algo?-dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me volteé y vi al chico más hermoso de todo el planeta, era más alto que yo, piel pálida, ojos de un verde esmeralda increíble, era algo musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett y su cabello era color cobre. Venía junto a otro chico, al igual que él apuesto, de piel pálida, rubio y ojos azules. Era más musculoso que él otro pero sin llegar al extremo de Emmett, ambos se fijaron en Alex un segundo y volvieron su mirada a mi-soy Edward, Edward Cullen, somos vecinos yo vivo ahí-y me señalo la casa que estaba justo enfrente de la nuestra

-Yo soy Jasper Hale-se presentó el rubio-mi casa esta alado de la tuya.

-Hola, yo soy Bella Swan y…

-Eddie-dijo una voz como campanillas detrás de mí, me voltee y vi a una chica salir de casa de Edward, era bajita, cabello corto de color negro que apuntaba a todas direcciones, era delgada y tenía el mismo color de ojos que Edward, era muy guapa "_claro no es soltero…"_, me regañe mentalmente a mí que me importaba si era soltero o no. Junto a ella venía otra rubia realmente guapa, alta, delgada y de ojos azules. Parecía una autentica modelo

-No me digas Eddie Alice-dijo severamente y me sorprendió que le hablara así a su novia, llegó nuestro lado la chica llamada Alice y volteó a ver a Edward como si quisiera matarlo y luego dirigió mi mirada a mí, para enseguida fijarla en Alex y nuevamente a mí

-Oh hola, tú debes ser la nueva dueña de la casa de enfrente-dijo demasiado entusiasmada-soy Alice Cullen y supongo que ya conoces al gruñón de mi hermano-dijo riendo, no sé porque pero me sentí aliviada cuando dijo "hermana", se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para después acariciar la mejilla de Alex.

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale, vivo alado aunque supongo que eso ya te lo dijo mi hermano.-dijo amablemente

-Am si…hola soy Bella Swan-dije con timidez.

-Hey, Bells, veo que ya socializaste- dijo Emmett, colocándose a mí lado.-Emmett Swan un gusto,-dijo Emmett feliz, le encantaba conocer gente.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo?-dijo Edward con un deje de… ¿celos?-soy Edward y él es Jasper, la rubia es Rosalie hermana de Jasper y esta de aquí es Alice mi hermana.

-Un gusto-dijo Emmett viendo fijamente a la rubia-claro sería un placer que me ayudaran.

-Hasta luego Bella-dijeron Jasper y Edward al unísono, aunque el último se me quedo viendo fijamente y me sonrío…estoy quedando loca, no hay duda

-Bella…eh… ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa, en lo que los chicos ayudan a tu esposo?-mi cara debió ser graciosima, a los segundos de darme cuenta de lo que dijo me empecé a reír, sonido que de nuevo Alex imito-¿Qué?

-Emmett…no es mi esposo…-dije tratando de recuperar mi respiración

-¿A no?-dijo Alice-ven vamos a la casa, creo que ya me perdí-seguí a Alice y a Rosalie a la casa de enfrente, la casa era muy bonita y más por dentro, Alice, nos condujo a la sala y nos sentamos la Alex que estaba un poco inquieto- eh… ¿puedo?-me preguntó señalando a Alex

-Claro-le dije sonriendo en lo que le pasaba a Alex, enseguida lo agarró Alex se le quedó viendo fijamente, para después reírse-parece que le gustaste, no se despega de Emmett y de mí.

-Es un bebe muy bonito-dijo Rosalie-¿pero como que Emmett no es tu marido?

-A gracias-dije sonriendo-pues no es mi hermano, venimos de Forks-dije incomoda esperando que no preguntaran más

-Woow, vaya pensé que eran esposos-dijo Alice riendo, con Alex en su regazo-¿quieren algo de tomar?

-Eh si por favor-dije tímidamente

-Vamos Bella, no seas tímida, seremos vecinas y sospecho que nosotras 3 seremos grandes amigas, así que nada de timidez ¿vale?-dijo Alice pasándome a Alex, mientras se levantaba.

-Si vale-le dije sonriendo, se fue a la cocina y al instante regresó con 3 vasos de té helado.

-Y…Bella ¿de dónde dices que son? –preguntó Rosalie interesada

-De Forks-dije algo nerviosa,

-¿De Forks? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?-por suerte en ese momento Alex, empezó a lloriquear, supongo que tenía sueño.

-Eh, un momento-dije mientras buscaba, una manta para taparme en lo que le daba de comer a Alex, la saqué y me tape.-Eh, sí somos de Forks, este…decidimos mudarnos ¿y ustedes de donde son?

-Yo soy de aquí-dijo Alice cautelosa notando mi cambio de tema

-Yo soy de San Francisco, pero mi papá decidió darnos libertad a mí y a Jasper y pues…terminamos aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-A vale-dije esperando las preguntas. Así nos la pasamos como 20 min. En lo que me contaban de ella, de cómo habían llegado aquí, a que se dedicaban, se notaba que eran personas maravillosas en las que se podía confiar. No me habían hecho preguntas y estaba muy agradecida por ello. Alice era diseñadora de moda y Rosalie trabajaba con Alice, para promocionar la ropa. Alice me contó que mantenía una relación con Jasper y me comentó de una manera muy sugerente que Edward era soltero.

-Es un niño muy bonito-dijo Rosalie emocionada, después de un rato.

-Si…-conteste en un suspiro-es muy tranquilo,

-Se parece mucho a ti-aportó Alice, en lo que yo me destapaba, y recostaba a Alex en el sillón.

-Se parece más a su papá-conteste con amargura

-¿Su papá?, ¿Dónde está él?-preguntó Alice y al ver que bajaba la mirada enseguida lo recompuso-lo lamento no quería incomodarte

-No está bien, no importa, en realidad su papá nos dejo-dije tímidamente

-¿Eres…viuda?-comento Rose cautelosamente.

-No, bueno este…yo…él no quería a Alex y…-dije un poco sonrojada

-Oh Bella no tienes nada que decir, si no quieres-dijo Alice apenada

-No está bien, les quiero contar-dije no muy segura de mi misma, pero realmente, quería saber que podía contar con alguien, no solo con Emmett

-De acuerdo-dijeron las dos.

Me acomodé y mire a Alex antes de acomodarme y empezar a contar mi horrible pesadilla. Sabía que tenía que desahogarme. Que necesitaba alguien que me aconsejara aparte de Emmett, alguien que me entendiera. Antes de empezar pensé en el dios griego que Alice tenía por hermano "Bella", me regañe mentalmente…nos acabábamos de conocer no podía pensar eso de alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-Bueno pues como ya les dije yo soy de Forks y…-tome aire antes de continuar contando la pesadilla que fue mi vida con Jacob Black

_**Hey, ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Emmett y Bella esposos? Lo se jajajaja.**_

_**Sé que no muestra mucha interacción entre Edward y Bella, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo y en el 4 Bella y Edward van a tener un GRAN acercamiento así que no se preocupen.**_

_**Ok Bella ya conoció a todos y esta apunto de contarle a Alice y Rosalie su vida YYY…por que se fue de Forks, que ese es un punto que no hemos tocado, en el siguiente les diré que hizo el tonto de Jacob para que Bella se vaya.**_

_**¿Reviews por fa? Opinen todo es bien recibido**_

_**Chao, nos estamos leyendo ;)**_


	3. Cenas de bienvenida

**Running Away**

**Chapter 3. Cena de bienvenida.**

**POV. Bella**

-Bueno pues como ya les dije yo soy de Forks y…-tome aire antes de continuar contando la pesadilla que fue mi vida con Jacob Black-tenía una vida normal como cualquier persona en el pueblo, Charlie era el jefe de policía y teníamos una gran vida. Yo tenía 15 años cuando conocí a Jacob, era muy musculoso para su edad y era un caballero o al menos aparentaba serlo, era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papá, Billy Black, nos conocimos nos hicimos mejores amigos y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

"Después de un año, Jacob fue a la escuela y me llevo a un prado donde se me declaró, me pidió que fuera su novia y me dio mi primer beso, era el hombre maravilloso-esbocé un sonrisa irónica y Alice y Rosalie me observaban expectantes-seguimos nuestra relación, a Emmett nunca le cayó bien, dijo que era demasiado perfecto, y no se equivocaba, jamás peleábamos, nunca habíamos tenido ninguna discusión, el me daba todo lo que yo le pedía, era detallista, románticos, mis amigas muchas veces me dijeron que me envidiaban, que un hombre así no se conseguía fácilmente, llegamos a los dos años de nuestra relación y todo seguía perfecto"

"Jacob ya me había insinuado que se quería acostar conmigo y yo le había dejado claro que no me sentía lista y aparento entenderlo, no es que no la amasé es que no estaba lista para dar ese paso, Jacob dejó el tema hasta un día que estábamos en mi casa solos, comenzó a besarme y a tocarme, pero yo lo empujé y le dije que no me sentía lista entonces él me dio un ultimátum y se fue sin más. Paso una semana y…no sabía nada de él, entonces decidí ir a La Push a buscarlo y ahí estaba, le dije lo que había pasado y lo _hicimos-_en ese momento mi voz se quebró y sentí una mano apretar la mía

-Bella no tienes que seguir si no quieres-me dijo Alice

-No está bien-le contesté y continué-desde eso Jacob se distanció de mí cambio, ya no era el de antes, solo me usaba para tener sexo, un día, me empecé a sentir mal, fui al médico y lo confirme estaba embaraza de Alex-no pude evitar sonreír-después de enterarme creí que eso me uniría a Jacob, le di la noticia y no se la tomo como yo esperaba me dijo que no se haría cargo del niño, que nunca me amo, me fui-decidí no contarles TODO lo que me dijo, sabía que no podría contarlo no aún-me aislé Emmett me obligo a salir y contar la verdad, cuando se enteraron mi hermano le puso un paliza a Jacob, y lo obligó a hacerse cargo del bebé-en ese momento estaba llorando

"Dos de los amigos de Jacob me apoyaban, cuando yo me fui a vivir con él, él…"-no pude más y rompí a llorar-fue un infierno ni me agredía físicamente por el embarazo pero me insultaba, y llevaba otras mujeres a casa-"_maldito perro_" escuché a Rosalie mascullar-todo empeoro cuando Alex nació, me empezó a pegar y él…él abusaba de mí.

-Ya tranquila-escuche decir a Alice, mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

-Pero…Bella, ¿Cómo es que no habías decidido huir antes?... ¿no me digas qué aún lo amas?-preguntó Rosalie, cautelosamente

-No por supuesto que no lo amo, mi amor murió cuando vi como trataba a Alex ni caso le hacía, mi amor lo fue matando él con cada acción, y cada golpe que me daba-tomé aire-y si no huía era porque guardaba la esperanza, de que aceptara a Alex, no quería alejarlo de su papá-dije bajando la cabeza

-Bella… ¿Qué hizo para que huyeras?-preguntó Alice, a mi lado se había cambiado de lugar, y Rosalie estaba enfrente de mi agachada

-Él…él…-Alice me apretó la mano-antier en la noche, él llego borracho, y…y…Sam y Seth no estaban y Emmett no estaba con nosotros, llegó y…yo estaba dormida, Alex estaba conmigo de repente un estruendo me despertó él había llegado, había aporreado la puerta, Alex empezó a llorar…y él trato de abusar de mí pero Alex seguía llorando, entonces se levanto, y fue a la cuna donde se encontraba el bebé, lo agarro y grito diciendo que se callara, yo estaba algo aturdida por los golpes, pero después lo visualicé el llanto de Alex se había apagado y estaba él agachado presionando algo-Alice me atrajo a ella y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente

-Oh dios mío Bella-gimió Rosalie

-Por un momento creí…creí que él lo había matado, agarre lo primero que mi mano encontró, creo que era una lámpara no se…y lo estampe en su cabeza, no me importo nada con tal de salvar a mí hijo, Jacob se desmayo y yo aproveche y tome a Alex y salí corriendo, me encontré con Seth en el camino que supongo escucho los gritos, no me pregunto nada, solo me llevo con Emmett. Era de noche ya era tarde, mis papás sabían todo del maltrato, no les conté bien lo que hizo, solo que atacó a Alex Emmett quería ir por él, pero yo me negué solo quería irme de ahí y así fue agarramos todo lo que pudimos, mi papá nos guío rápidamente en su patrulla hasta la salida de Forks y llegamos aquí…

-Bella…-susurro Rosalie-no sabes cuánto lo siento

-Yo igual…-susurre sollozando-pero ahora soy libre, no permitiré que me encuentre ni a mí ni a mí hijo…

-Por supuesto que no Bella-me apoyó Alice-él bebe no tiene su apellido ¿verdad?

-No-

-Bien, nosotras te vamos a ayudar Bella, no vamos a permitir que ese tipo se acerqué a ustedes, nunca.-y las dos me abrazaron

-Gracias-susurré

-Anda y lávate la cara no te ves nada bien-dijo Rosalie riendo

-Claro-respondí-eh… ¿Dónde…?

-Al fondo, la primera puerta que veas a la izquierda-contestó Alice

-Ok gracias-contesté. Me dirigí al baño, dejando a Alex, sabía que podía confiar en esas chicas, era extraño, yo no confiaba en la gente tan rápido pero ellas tenían algo diferente…y tampoco me paso desapercibida la forma en la que Rosalie sonreía cuando dije que Emmett no era mi esposo ni tampoco como lo miro…terminé de lavarme la cara y aún tenía los ojos hinchados pero definitivamente no tenía tan mal aspecto

Salí del baño y vi a Alex despierto en brazos de Rosalie, que lo veía con adoración mientras este jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y la veía con curiosidad. Alice no se encontraba supuse que estaba en su habitación o en la cocina o quien sabe donde

-Lo siento es que se despertó y…-dijo Rosalie apenada cuando me vio entrar en la sala.

-No, no está bien-le dije sonriéndole-parece que le gustaste ¿sabes?, son pocas las personas que deja que lo abracen, si no somos Emmett, mi papá, mi mamá o yo…

-Emmett lo quiere mucho ¿verdad?-preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

-Sí…no se que habría hecho sin él, quiere mucho a Alex y me siento mal porque Emmett está renunciando a su empleo, a buscarse una pareja hacer su familia…su propia familia, por ser la figura paterna de Alex y mi apoyo incondicional…-pregunté agachando la cabeza

-No creo que a Emmett le importé ¿sabes?, solo basta ver cómo te miraba con gesto sobre protector para saber que daría la vida por ti y por Alex-comentó-por eso pensamos que eran pareja

-Ya lo sé…pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable-comenté mientras Alex agarraba el collar de Rosalie entre sus manitas

-No creo que a él le guste eso ¿verdad?-me dijo y yo negué-¿por qué no le dejaste ir por Jacob?

-Por lo mismo que tú dices Rosalie, se dé que es capaz mi hermano, y sé que podía matar a Jacob, no quería que mi hermano se convirtiera en eso y menos por mí, el día que se entero que estaba embarazada…fue por él y dice Sam, un ex amigo de Jacob, que le dio una paliza irreconocible, decían que Emmett el muchacho encantador y risueño se perdió en ese momento

-Vaya…-comentó Rosalie sorprendida-¿Quiénes son Sam y Seth?

-Eran amigos de Jacob pero cuando se enteraron lo abandonaron y los demás igual solo 2 lo apoyaron y esos dos fueron igual recluidos por los demás

-Creo…que Emmett es un gran hombre ¿sabes?, la mujer que tenga su corazón será muy afortunada-comento distraída, estaba a punto de contestar cuando Alice llegó con varios libros en sus manos

-Ya despertó el bebe-chilló emocionada-sabes algo hay que ir de compras, tenemos que comprarles cosas a ti y al niño-ufff lo que más detestaba las compras

-No…yo no, además no tengo dinero y…-empecé a decir pero Rosalie me interrumpió

-Oh eso no es problema recuerdas que tenemos nuestra propia línea de ropa, y nuestra tienda-dijo Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio

-Por favor Bella-rogó Alice

-Yo…no, no creo que eso…sea bueno, no quiero aprovecharme de ustedes…

-Oh por supuesto que no Bella-dijo Alice-velo como tu regalo de bienvenida-dijo poniendo una carita de **perrito-herido-en-medio-de-una-gran-tormenta** y no me quedo de otra más que aceptar y darme cuenta que esa carita más los trucos de Alice, serían más convincentes que mis argumentos

-De acuerdo Alice-dije con un suspiro

-¡Yay! Te vas a divertir mucho-grito Alice

-Vete acostumbrando Bella…-dijo en un susurro Rosalie que llego a oídos de Alice

-¡Hey!-dijo ella, ocasionando que nos riéramos Rosalie y yo.

Nos la pasamos el resto de la tarde, viendo fotos de Alice y Edward de pequeños y platicando anécdotas juntas y esa clase de cosas. Jugando con Alex que quería ser participe con nosotras y hacía muecas y se reía cuando nosotras nos reíamos igual. Mis amigas (se habían ganado ese título la verdad) estaba encantadas con él y lo observaban abobadas. Yo les conté acerca de mi vida en Forks omitiendo los detalles de Jacob…comimos algo y los chicos no terminaban aún.

Dieron como las 5 de la tarde cuando entró el mismísimo Adonis…digo Edward el hermano de Alice…se veía realmente sexy, con una sport **(n/a: en mi país es una camiseta de tirantes gruesos que usan los hombres, creo que se le podría decir camiseta o no se Jajaja) **una bermuda algo desgastada

-Eh…hola chicas-dijo Edward-Bella, Emmett dice que ya está listo…ya puedes ir, quedo bien la casa, para que lo hayan hecho unos hombres-dijo sonriendo orgulloso

-De acuerdo-dije sonriéndole, Alice me pasó a Alex e iba a coger la pañalera, cuando Edward la agarró primero

-Te ayudo-dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida que me hizo estremecerme, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y no pude retirar la mirada sus ojos eran realmente espectaculares…

-Eh… ¿Bella?-interrumpió la voz de Rosalie-Dile a Emmett que hoy están invitados a cenar a mi casa y no acepto un no por respuesta

-Eh…claro gracias Rose-dije algo aturdida

-Nos vemos-dijo sonriéndome

-Hasta al rato Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo…pícaramente

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Edward

-Cla…claro-dije MUY nerviosa. Me abrió la puerta y salí seguida por él…

-Así que…Alex es tu…hijo-dijo Edward nervioso mientras cruzábamos la calle

-Eh…si…supongo que Emmett ya te conto la "historia"-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza y llegábamos al umbral de mi puerta.

-No…solo nos dijo que no era tu esposo y que están…huyendo-contesto en voz baja

-Yo me tengo que ir…nos vemos al rato-le dije mientras abría la puerta

-Claro al rato…-dijo sonriendo-por cierto tienes un niño precioso

-Gracias-dije antes de cerrar

-¡Bella!-dijo Emmett

-Hey-dije y entonces me fije de la casa, había muebles, una tele en la sala, mesas, había cosas en la cocina, todo estaba hermoso

-Eh…si no te gusta como quedo podemos hacer unos cambios-me dijo nervioso

-No está perfecto Emi gracias-le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Qué bueno que te gusto ¿quieres ir a ver los cuartos?-me pregunto emocionado

-Claro-subimos por las escaleras, por cierto el ya me había quitado a Alex de mis brazos-

-Hay 3 habitaciones una es tuya y de Alex, la otra es para mí y la otra es para cuando este más grande ¿te parece?

-Está perfecto Emmett

-Ahora pase a ver su habitación señorita Swan-

-Claro Emmett-entre y me quede pasmada-Emmett, esto es…increíble

Había una cama grande, una tele de plasma, la cabecera era de color café tabaco, al igual que los buros y los otros elementos de la recamara, había una cuna y un lugar designado para mis cosas y las de Alex, había un gran espejo en la pared, y una ventana.

-Cada, cuarto tiene su baño…los muchachos me ayudaron-dijo contento, supongo que ya había hecho amigos igual que yo-son tan geniales Bella, Jasper es novio de Alice, y…Edward no paraba de preguntarme acerca de ti-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Claro, por supuesto-dije siguiéndole la corriente, aunque no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ese hecho

-¿Y tú qué tal te la pasaste con Rosalie y Alice?-me pregunto interesado

-Las dos son increíbles…yo les conté lo que paso Emmett-dije bajando la mirada

-¿Enserio? ¿Todo?-me pregunto sorprendido, él sabía que yo no era de confiar en la gente rápidamente

-Si-

-¿Qué te dijeron?-pregunto cautelosamente

-Nada, solo me apoyaron y me abrazaron, me dijeron que ellas me iban a ayudar a que no nos encuentre,-dije en voz baja

-Yo, les conté a ellos que estamos huyendo del padre de Alex-dijo apenado

-¿Qué tanto les dijiste?-pregunte viéndolo fijamente

-Solamente que tu vida junto a él era un infierno, que él era un maldito perro y él porque estamos huyendo…o sea lo que le hizo a Alex-dijo en voz baja

-De acuerdo está bien-dije asintiendo

-Edward se enojo mucho-dijo casualmente mientras yo cambiaba el pañal de Alex

-Rosalie igual-contesté

-Ah…es la rubia ¿verdad?-comento distraído y yo asentí-es muy guapa…

-Sí y tiene un gran corazón, me pregunto por ti…-dije sugerentemente

-¿Enserio?-me pregunto emocionado

-Sí y por cierto tenemos una cena en la casa de ella hoy, así que ve a alistarte

-Ok-y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, yo solo me reí y me acosté junto con Alex

-¿Te gusta la casa mi amor?-le pregunte y él me veía fijamente-sabes, me cayeron bien Alice y Rosalie y al parecer a ti igual ¿eh?-le dije mientras me acercaba a besarle su frente-te prometo que vamos a ser felices aquí mi amor te lo prometo, tenemos una casa, y los vecinos son muy amables, el lugar es precioso, estas con tu tío oso-_y además está el dios griego de Edward._ Abracé a Alex y le empecé a dar besos por toda su carita, mientras él se reía.-hora de bañarse bebe, tenemos que ir a cenar.

Lo empecé a bañar en su tinita, le lave el pelo, y lo jabone. Se veía tierno en el agua, le encantaba estar sumergido, así que lo deje un ratito jugando mientras pensaba en Edward, ¿será verdad que estaba preguntando por mí? ¿Por qué se enojo con respecto a Jacob? Saqué al bebe de la tinita, y lo vestí para dárselo a su tío mientras yo me bañaba.

Cuando salí, decidí que no iba a ser nada formal así que me puse unos pantalones entubados negros, unos zapatos del mismo color y una blusa casual pero a la vez elegante color amarilla. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, ya que no me gustaba usar demasiado. Y salí a ver a Emmett, que iba con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa blanca elegante, pero casual.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto dándose una vuelta

-Guapísimo-dije riendo

-Usted también se ve bien _esposa_-dijo riendo

-Ellos también lo pensaron-dije riendo

-Sí-dijo carcajeándose y en eso momento Alex río también

-Ese niño quiere estar en todo-comentó Emmett mientras lo cargaba y yo cogía su pañalera

-Es tu sobrino, algo te tenía que sacar a ti-dije burlonamente

-Oh, cállate Swan

Salimos de la casa y caminamos a la de alado, Alex estaba en brazos de Emmett, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Emmett toco la puerta y enseguida salió Jasper

-Hey vecinos-nos saludo-Bella-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-así que este es el pequeño Alex ¿puedo?

-Claro-dije sonriendo mientras Jasper lo cargaba

-Hola bebe-dijo Jasper haciendo caras raras, mientras Alex sonreía

-Oh mi amor te ves tan lindo así-dijo Alice sonriendo tiernamente-Hola Bella-dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla para después abrazar a Emmett-hola Emmett, Woow eres enorme

-Eso dicen-dijo orgulloso

-Hey Emmett-dijo Edward saludándolo-Hola Bella-dijo abrazándome

-Hola Edward-dije sonrojada

-Hola-dijo Rosalie- contento-tu eres Emmett ¿verdad?-dijo Rosalie viendo fijamente a mí hermano

-Sí y tú debes ser Rosalie-se acercó a ella, le agarró la mano y deposito un beso en ella. A lo que Rosalie río nerviosamente

-Eh…la comida ya esta lista-dijo Rosalie sin dejar de ver a Emmett. Yo solté una risita

-¿Estas pensando lo que yo?-dijo la voz más hermosa a mí lado

-Ss…si-dije nerviosa.

-¿Pasamos a la mesa?-dijo Jasper que estaba con el bebe en brazos

-Claro-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-Tienes un hijo hermoso-me susurró Edward

-Gracias-dije nerviosa

Rosalie preparó lasagna, que por cierto estaba deliciosa, la cena paso entre risas, platicas y llantos por parte de Alex que exigía un poco de atención. Al finalizar la cena pasamos a la sala donde nos pusimos a platicar. Emmett y Rosalie no se separaban. La casa de Rose era hermosa la verdad. Los muebles, la decoración todo era perfecto. Estaba con Alex en mi regazo mientras platicábamos.

-¿Te gusto la decoración?-me preguntó Edward sonriendo

-Me encanto-le dije sinceramente

-Me alegro yo ayude a diseñar-dijo sonriendo de lado, que hermosa sonrisa…

-En ese caso gracias señor Cullen-dije sonriendo igual.

-De nada señora Swan, eh… ¿puedo cargar a Alex?-me pregunto algo nervioso

-Claro-dije mientras se lo pasaba

-Hola Alex, soy un amigo de mamá-dijo viendo a mi hijo que lo miraba fijamente como intentando reconocerlo-me llamo Edward y…-yo me estaba riendo ante la tierna escena-¿Qué?

-Te ves muy tierno así-le dije sin pensarlo

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo. Así se la paso jugando con Alex y "platicando" con él.

-Eh…chicos vamos a comprar y ya es de noche…y el niño se puede enfermar-dijo Emmett-¿quieren algo?

-Oh…yo solo…eh un helado-dije contenta

-Yo me quedo contigo Bella-dijo Edward

-No me robare nada-dije de broma

-Es mejor estar seguros-dijo siguiéndome el juego

-De acuerdo quédate-dije riendo

-Ahora volvemos-dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo mientras salían

-¿Quieres ir al patio?-me preguntó Edward después de un rato

-Eh…claro-dije y enseguida el clavo sus ojos en los míos. Ese mar verde me envolvió y solo pude darme cuenta que hoy le contaría todo a Edward Cullen, me preguntara o no…

**Ok, ok ya sabemos porque Bella se fue, sin embargo ese fue algo así como un resumen. En el siguiente que será su charla con Edward sabrán todo más detalladamente. No han habido demasiados momentos de Eddie y Bella pero…en el siguiente se los compensare se los prometo**

**¿Qué les está pareciendo?**

**Y respecto a las dudas am primero…actualizare cad días, ya tengo un poco adelantada la historia, Emmett no tiene novia en Forks, los papás de Bella si lo saben pero no detalladamente, no son ricos, pero si tienen dinero. No creo que haya mucho sufrimiento solo en los capítulos donde se menciona a Jacob y ciertos aspectos más…**

**Eso es todo opinen, dudas dejen Reviews **

**Los quiero nos estamos leyendo. Besos ;)**


	4. Razones

**Running Away**

**Chapter 4. Razones**

**POV. Bella**

"**-Eh…claro-dije y enseguida el clavo sus ojos en los míos. Ese mar verde me envolvió y solo pude darme cuenta que hoy le contaría todo a Edward Cullen, me preguntara o no…"**

-Puedo…quedarme…digo seguir con Alex-me preguntó tímidamente mientras abrazaba a Alex contra su pecho

-Sí claro-le dije mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia el patio-¿te gustan los niños?

-Me encantan-me respondió mientras veía a Alex con adoración. Llegamos a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Había una silla movible en una parte del patio, casi en el centro. Se podían ver las estrellas contra la oscura noche. Era una vista realmente hermosa-hermoso ¿cierto?

-Demasiado-le contesté mientras nos sentábamos. Él se me quedo viendo con Alex en brazos, quien por cierto se aferraba a él por su cuello, yo solo le devolví la mirada, era imposible despegar mi vista de él, ese mar verde me cautivaba. Seguimos viéndonos y al parecer Alex estaba enterado del intercambio de miradas, porque decidió quedarse quieto aferrado al cuerpo de Edward.

-Sabes yo…iba a tener un hijo-dijo sonriendo tristemente-tenía 20 años y era feliz con mi novia Tanya Denali…ella era una gran mujer, éramos felices, no teníamos planeado tener un hijo, pero cuando nos enteramos nos pusimos muy felices-él se veía realmente triste.

-Y ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté tímidamente

-Un día fuimos a cenar ella llevaba ya 6 meses de embarazo, todo estaba normal, vivíamos juntos en un apartamento que mi papá me ayudo a conseguir. Estábamos yendo a casa…-su voz se rompió-un conductor venía del otro lado de la carretera, él estaba borracho…nos chocó por el lado en el que estaba Tanya…ella recibió el peor golpe, fue un choque feo. Ella tuvo un aborto…y después ella se fue…-dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Oh Edward…-me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente

-De eso ya van 5 años y no hay día que no despierte llorando recordando ese día, íbamos a ser papás y lo perdí todo por un maldito borracho, por desgracia el no murió…está en la cárcel ahora pero que caso tiene si mi hijo ya no está conmigo y tampoco mi novia-dijo con rabia contenida y yo solo pude abrazarlo más fuerte y acariciarle la espalda-desde eso vendí el apartamento y me vine con Alice, ella me ayudo a salir adelante, junto con Jasper y Rosalie claro, ellos 3 me sacaron adelante.

-Edward…lo siento tanto-dije con un nudo en la garganta-yo no imagine que tu…hayas pasado por tanto…

-No hay día en que no piense que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos ido a cenar, si ese hombre no hubiera tomado…tal vez ahora tendría mi familia, tal vez tendría más de un hijo no lo sé…

-Edward…no puedes pensar en el hubiera-le dije apretándole la mano-tal vez ese era el destino, las coincidencias no existen Edward, tal vez tuvieras tu familia, pero…esa no es la realidad y no puedes aferrarte a algo que no existe…-yo sabía muy bien que era eso, aferrarse a algo que simplemente no existe, una ilusión…me lo había enseñado Jacob

-Lo sé…pero es tan difícil-dijo en un susurro. Alex se separo de su cuello y lo observó fijamente. Edward seguía llorando, Alex levantó su manita y la puso en la mejilla de Edward, para después bajarla en un ademán de limpiar las lágrimas.-es un gran niño Bella, tienes suerte de tenerlo

-Lo sé-dije viendo emocionada como Alex "limpiaba" las lágrimas de Edward-él es lo único por lo que soy fuerte…no se qué pasaría si no lo tuviera conmigo él fue mi única razón para salir adelante.

-¿Por qué huyes del padre de Alex, Bella?-me preguntó viéndome fijamente

-Porque él nunca quiso a Alex, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me quiso a mí-dije bajando la cabeza-yo caí como una tonta Edward, me ilusioné, mi vida con él era un infierno…

-Pero si ya no lo amabas ¿por qué seguías con él? ¿Sigues amándolo?-me preguntó cautelosamente

-No yo ya no lo amo, después de todo lo que me dijo, después de cada golpe…el mato mi amor por él. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, me dijo que el bebe no era de él, me llamo zorra, golfa, me dijo que le iba a arruinar su futuro. Después me dijo que aborté, que lo mate, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a matar a mi bebe-Edward apretó a Alex contra sí y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados-me fui llorando, pero al final lo asimilé no iba a matar a mí bebe, estaba dispuesta a criarlo sola. Cuando Emmett lo obligó a hacerse cargo de él yo me negué a casarme con él y a que el bebe llevara su apellido y a él no le importo. Después de que nació Alex empezaron los golpes…y los abusos-terminé en un susurro

-Él…él ¿abusaba de ti?-yo asentí-¡Maldito perro!-dijo enojado

-Pero, la decisión de irme la tome cuando casi mata a Alex…llegó borracho y quería tener sexo, por los gritos Alex se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Jacob se levantó y lo intento matar…no pensé y lo golpee con una botella, por suerte Alex seguía vivo empaqué algunas cosas y salí corriendo. Seth me llevó con Emmett y aquí estamos

-Oh dios Bella-dijo Edward y se acercó a mí para abrazarme con Alex abrazado-no te preocupes, yo los voy a cuidar a ti y a Alex, te lo prometo no voy a dejar que nadie los lastime nunca, ustedes no merecen el trato que les dio ese perro y te juro que yo los voy a cuidar.

-Edward…-dije en un susurro contra s cuello

-No importa lo que digas Bella, déjame cuidarlos-se separó de mí y levantó mi barbilla, se fue acercando poco a poco a mí. Podía sentir su aliento contra mi rostro. Estábamos tan cerca de besarnos…nuestros labios casi se tocaban, cuando Alex lloró, ocasionando que yo desviara mi rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-dije totalmente sonrojada, mientras Alex alzaba sus bracitos hacia mi dirección-ven, ven.-lo cargué y él se aferró a mí. Mientras lo arrullaba, sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, pero no me atrevía a levantar la mirada. Estuvimos a punto de besarnos…no podía ser lo conocía hace menos de 24 horas, ni siquiera lo conocía del todo, aunque claro que mi madre siempre decía que el amor llega cuando menos… ¿amor?, no puede ser yo…

-Eh…creo que mejor entramos está enfriando y Alex se puede enfermar-dijo Edward nervioso

-Sí, sí vamos adentro- me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Alex que ya estaba dormido, y me dirigía de vuelta a la casa, una vez que entramos, coloqué a Alex en el sillón y me senté junto a él mientras Edward se sentó delante de mí.-¿A dónde fueron los demás que ya tardaron demasiado?

-Eh, fueron a una tienda que esta como a 15 minutos de aquí de seguro no llevaron coche-dijo pasando una mano por su cabello

-Y cuéntame más de ti…-dije nerviosa

-Bueno yo, pues ya sabes vivo con Alice desde hace 5 años, y am, conocimos a Jasper y Rosalie hace 5 años cuando venimos aquí, son muy buenas personas, Jasper es muy tranquilo y es todo un caballero y esta con Alice desde hace 5 años, se hicieron novios a las 3 semanas de conocerse-yo me reí-Rose es una gran persona es todo lo contrario a Jasper. Yo soy médico, exactamente soy pediatra, pero en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones…tengo 25 años-dijo sonriendo orgulloso-así que en cualquier momento que necesites un doctor para Alex no dudes en llamarme

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dije feliz

-Am mis papás viven cerca de aquí. Mi papá, Carlisle, es doctor igual, pero él es cirujano. Mi madre, Esme, es decoradora. Ambos son muy comprensivos y amorosos, a mí y a Alice nunca nos falto nada. Y bueno pues que más te puedo decir…-dijo riendo

-Am…no se ¿tus gustos?

-Me gusta la música clásica…Debussy, Beethoven…ya sabes, am me gusta estar con mi familia y con mis amigos, amo mi trabajo, amo a mi hermana y a mis padres, y adoro a los niños.-dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Alex-a y soy un desastre en la cocina…

-Te gusta Debussy, igual a mí, Claro de Luna es mi favorita…

-Igual la mía

-No tengo gustos distintos a los tuyos solo agregaría que adoro leer, soy un ratón de biblioteca-dije y el río-y yo no soy un desastre en la cocina

-Oh ¿sabes cocinar?-preguntó interesado

-Sí, adoro cocinar-dije emocionada.

-y cuéntame más de ti ¿trabajas?-me preguntó

-Eh…no cuando nació Alex, deje el estudio para dedicarme a él, y pues Jacob no me dejaba salir. Emmett era el que me daba dinero, él es policía, pero ahora se encargará del entrenamiento de los nuevos.-dije sonrojada, realmente no había pensado en eso, ¿de que trabajaría?

-Woow, eso es interesante-dijo Edward-supongo que ya sabes de los trabajos de Rose y Alice, Alice trabaja muchas veces desde casa y Rosalie no solo modela la ropa, sino que ella hace los anuncios, los carteles, los espectaculares, además que a veces ayuda a Alice con los diseños.-yo asentí dándole a entender que ya sabía-y Jasper es abogado, uno de los mejores de Long Beach

-Increíble-dije realmente impresionada, era normal que Jasper haya escogido abogado su forma de ser y su forma de pensar eran realmente favorables a su carrera

En ese momento llegaron los chicos cargados de bolsas, que contenían refresco, papas, galletas, cervezas, hielo, vasos, servilletas, y mi paleta helada

-¿Pensaban alimentar a un ejército?-pregunto Edward riendo,

-Les aseguro que Emmett los convenció de comprar todo eso-dije sugerentemente

-¡Oye!-dijo mi hermano, indignado

-De hecho si fue él-dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban, en los espacios que estaban libres. Todos nos reímos ante su comentario.

-¿Ya se durmió la pulga?-preguntó mi hermano cambiando el tema

-Sí y no le digas pulga-contesté viéndolo fijamente el solo se encogió de hombros ante la risa de los demás.

-¿Hace cuanto se durmió?-pregunto Rosalie, viendo a Alex con adoración

-Hace como 10 minutos-se me adelantó Edward

-¿Tú lo adormeciste hermanito?-preguntó Alice de manera burlona

-Sí-dijo orgulloso Edward-no se quejo estando conmigo ¿verdad Bella?

-No, de hecho desde que se fueron hasta que se durmió estuvo con Edward

-Como que le cayeron bien al pequeño-comento Emmett-no suele ir con alguien que no seamos Bella o yo

-Bueno es que los Cullen y los Hale tenemos un encanto especial-dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo

-Pero por supuesto más los Cullen-dijo Edward guiñándome también.

-Oh no no-dijo Rose-los Hale somos más encantadores, es nuestra naturaleza, somos encantadores desde que nacemos.

-Bueno los Cullen somos encantadores desde antes de nacer-dijo Alice sonriendo arrogantemente, sonriendo con suficiencia, guiñándole esta vez a Emmett

-Amor lamento contradecirte, pero es obvio que los Hale somos más encantadores-le respondió Jasper. Emmett y yo observábamos la divertida discusión por ver quién era más encantador.

-Por supuesto que los Hale son encantadores pero no tanto como los Cullen-dijo Edward viendo a Jasper

-Eso no es cierto solo basta con ver lo rápido que Alex se acopló conmigo y con Rosalie-dijo Jasper con suficiencia y yo estaba luchando por contener mi risa

-Bueno, también se adapto con bastante rapidez conmigo y Alice-le respondió Edward

-Pero que no se te olvidé en que casa está durmiendo-dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa que daba a entender que había ganado la discusión.

-Si se te olvida también durmió en mi casa y primero-dijo Alice borrando la sonrisa de Rosalie

-Sí pero eso no quiere decir que…-dijo Jasper pero Emmett lo interrumpió

-Yo digo que todo se debe al encantó Swan-yo lo vi como si tuviera 3 ojos, que acababa de hacer-¿Qué? Alex es un Swan así que yo creo que ustedes cayeron en nuestros encantos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-gritó Alice-tal vez en los de Alex sí, pero admitan que ustedes cayeron en el encanto de los Cullen

-No en el encanto de los Hale-dijo Rosalie

-Por supuesto que no ustedes cayeron en el encanto de los Swan-dije hablando por primera vez y Emmett asintió.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, si se te olvida yo te hable primero que todos y caíste en el encanto Cullen-dijo Edward ocasionando mi sonrojo, porque tal vez era cierto. Solo "tal vez"

-¡Ven!, el sonrojo de Bella es la prueba del encanto Cullen-gritó Alice

-Eso no es cierto mi hermana se sonroja pro todo-dijo Emmett viéndome amenazadoramente-tu hermano cayó en el encanto de mi hermana.

-Claro que no, yo le hablé primero ocasionando que conociera el encanto Cullen

-No, yo igual le hablé no solo tu Edward-dijo Jasper

-¿Y qué?, ustedes se acercaron a mí lo que significa que cayeron en el encanto Swan

-Pero yo te invite a mi casa-dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto yo la invite no tu-gritó Alice

-¿Y qué? Fui yo el que la encanto-dijo Edward tranquilamente, ocasionando que me sonrojara furiosamente-además yo hable con los dos primero

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Alice como niña pequeña

-No, yo hable con los dos primero-dijo Jasper-y cayeron en el encanto Hale

-Cullen-dijeron Edward y Alice

-Hale-dijeron Jasper y Rosalie

-Cullen

-Hale

-Cullen

-Los 4 están mal-dijo Emmett-cayeron en el encanto Swan.

-No, Cullen-dijeron los Cullen

-Hale

-Swan

-Hale

-Cullen

-Swan y punto-dije cruzándome en brazos

-Cullen-dijo Alice cruzándose también

-Ni hablar, Hale-dijo Rosalie

Los 6 nos cruzamos de brazos enfurruñados para después vernos entre nosotros y estallar en carcajadas, por suerte Alex dormí como un tronco, porque si no...Estuvimos riéndonos un buen rato. Me estaba sujetando las costillas intentando para de reír pero era imposible, porque cada vez que alguno intentaba parar, veía la cara del otro para estallar nuevamente en carcajadas. Pasaron como 10 minutos, hasta que pudimos controlarnos de nuevo, y todos estábamos rojos. Me había reído como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

-No crean que esto acabo-dijo Alice una vez que nos tranquilizamos y empezamos a comer las papas. Al parecer esa enana no se cansa de ocasionar "discusiones"-dejaremos esto pendiente

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Rosalie, y yo solo me reí.

-Ni lo duden-dijo sonriéndoles a lo que ellas me guiñaron.

-Por supuesto que queda pendiente-dijo Emmett a lo que Jasper y Edward asintieron y levantaron sus vasos en señal de aprobación-cambiando de tema, Alec me dijo que la mayoría de los vecinos eran agradables, por lo que supongo que se refería a ustedes, pero que había otros que simplemente…-dejo la frase inconclusa

-De seguro se refería a los Newton, a los Mallory, y a los Stanley-dijo Rosalie con cara molesta

-Sí los Newton están a nuestro lado y enfrente de Rosalie y Jasper, se creen la gran cosa y su hijo Mike, es un…-dijo Alice-son insoportables, su hijo intento conquistarnos a mí y a Rosalie. Es muy machista y creído. Tiene 21 años

-Los Mallory, viven a lado de Rosalie y Jasper-prosiguió Edward-tienen una hija de 23 años, Lauren, y es la persona más insoportable del mundo, es creída, se cree la octava maravilla, una vez se empezó a ofrecer a mí y a Jasper. Es una arpía de lo peor

-¿Arpía?-dijo Rosalie-te quedas corto es una zorra, es una ofrecida, es un put…

-Sí, lo sabemos Rosalie-le cortó Jasper-pero a mí me educaron como un caballero y supongo que a Edward igual, así que no podemos expresarnos así de ella.

-Exacto-dijo Edward-y quien sabe de dónde lo saco porque sus papás son grandes personas, un poco am…pesados tal vez, pero no son malas personas

-Y los Stanley, viven a lado de los Newton bueno también tienen una hija de 20 años, Jessica, al contrario de Lauren, ella es una chica tranquila algo cotilla, pero es buena persona. Sus papás si son las personas más insoportables son creídos, amargados, aguafiestas y maleducados.-dijo Jasper.

-Luego le siguen los Weber que viven a lado de los Mallory, son buenas personas, su hija Ángela tiene 20 y es muy tímida pero una gran persona, tiene un novio que se llama Ben, a veces salen con nosotros-dijo Alice-y las otras dos casas están ocupadas por Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley ambos son grandes chicos y muy caballerosos

-Sí todos son grandes personas pero como te puedes dar cuenta los Hale y los Cullen son los que más se llevan entre vecinos-dijo Jasper-y como la mayoría viven con sus padres pues no pueden hacer plenamente su vida.

-Sí nosotros somos libres-dijo Alice riendo

-Sí claro somos libres-dijo Edward sarcásticamente, para dirigirse a mí-nuestros padres viven en las privadas del inicio, viven en una de las más grandes

-¿En serio?-dijo Emmett alucinado y yo estaba igual que él

-¿Qué si es enserio?-dijo Rosalie-su casa esta woow,

-Sí, está más que woow, es enorme-dijo Jasper

-Algún día podríamos ir estoy segura que mis padres estarían más que encantados de recibirlos-dijo Alice dando brinquitos en su lugar

-¡Por supuesto Alice!-dijo Emmett imitándola.

Estuvimos n rato más platicando y riéndonos, Alex no despertó. A las 12 decidimos que era hora de marcharnos, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Alice que iríamos a almorzar a su casa y después saldríamos por la residencial a caminar. Por supuesto Emmett y yo aceptamos. A la hora de despedirnos Emmett y Rosalie se dieron un abrazo y él le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ella quedará roja. Y Edward el me dio un beso en la mejilla y permaneció ahí más tiempo del necesario aunque claro yo no me quejaba.

Llegamos a casa y yo acosté a Alex en la cuna y bajé a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. Emmett estaba ahí ya en pijama tomando un poco de leche

-Hey enana ¿te la pasaste bien con los vecinos?-me preguntó emocionado

-Si muy bien ¿y tú?

-estuvo genial, son buenas personas ¿o no?-y yo asentí-son encantadores los Cullen y los Hale-dijo recordando la "discusión"

-Bueno yo creo que alguien quedo hechizado con el encanto Hale-dije sonriendo pícaramente

-Y yo creo que alguien quedo encantada por el encanto de los Cullen-dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo y yo me sonrojé

-Bueno Alice es encantadora-dije dando un sorbo a mi vaso para esconder mi cara

-Sí, pero no quieras evadir el tema, sabes a que Cullen me refiero-dijo más que feliz

-¿Estás diciendo que Alice no es encantadora? Eso no le va a gustar-dije intentando cambiar el tema, pero él me miro reprobatoriamente y no me quedó de otra que decirle-ok, sí caí en él encanto de Edward Cullen

-Bien, lo sabía-dijo tranquilo-¿Qué hicieron cuando nos fuimos?

-Platicamos –dije intentando dar por terminada la plática

-¿Le contaste?-me preguntó

-Si sí le conté-dije de manera cortante- y creo que tu caíste en el encanto de Rosalie Hale

-Sí, me gusta y mucho-dijo como si nada.-no voy a negar lo que es obvio Bella,

-Ok, sí me gusta Edward ¿de acuerdo?, pero si se te olvida tengo un hijo que es mi prioridad-´

-Sí, pero si no te has dado cuenta Edward adora a Alex y…-pero no lo deje terminar

-Y lo acabo de conocer-dije dando por terminado el tema

-De acuerdo, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de la verdad-dijo sospechosamente-buenas noches Bells-me abrazó y subió las escaleras dejándome sola y pensativa

Sí me gustaba Edward, y hoy casi me besa, pero tengo un hijo que es mi prioridad y que no puedo abandonar por nada ni nadie. Me gustaba Edward pero nos acabábamos de conocer y él tenía que entender que Alex siempre va a ser mi prioridad. Aunque realmente no creía que hubiera mucho problema con eso ya que adoraba a mi bebé no podía arriesgarme a vivir otra vez como lo hice con Jacob…

**Ok ya vimos un acercamiento con Edward y Bella, y los miedos de Bella. Al menos los dos Swan aceptaron estar encantados por los Hale y los Cullen respectivamente.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero me fui de mi ciudad y no lleve mi computadora. Am prometo subir otro capítulo el miércoles o el jueves. **

**Respecto a una duda las edades son:**

**Bella: 20**

**Edward: 25**

**Alice: 20**

**Rosalie: 24**

**Emmett: 23**

**Jasper: 24**

**Dejen opiniones, criticas o dudas. Espero los Reviews**

**Los quiero nos estamos leyendo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Y si lo intentamos?

**Running Away**

**Chapter 5. ¿Y si lo intentamos?**

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado 4 meses de la llegada de dos ángeles a mi vida, hace 4 meses habían llegado 3 personas a mi vida y no solo habían alegrado la mía sino también la de mi hermana, la de mi mejor amigo y la de mi mejor amiga. A cada uno le habían dado un motivo más para sonreír.

Hace 4 meses llegaron Emmett y mis dos ángeles, Bella y Alex. Emmett se había convertido en mi mejor amigo junto con Jasper y era obvio que sentía algo por Rosalie, ambos estaban loquito el uno por el otro, además que me ayudaba con su hermanita y me daba consejos para conquistarla aunque también me advertía acerca de lastimarla, Alex ya tenía 8 meses, y no podía evitar quererlo como lo hago…me sentía tan tranquilo cuando él estaba cerca de mí. Yo jugaba con él y lo cuidaba, incluso una vez lo cambié y lo bañe. Y Bella…bueno Bella…estaba completamente loco por ella, cada vez era más difícil contenerme para no besarla, yo sabía que era difícil que sintiera algo por mí, pero no perdía la esperanza. Estaba dispuesto a enamorarla, estaba dispuesto a ser el hombre que ella necesita, estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo, su novio, su amante, su protector, su compañero…el padre de Alex.

Salíamos constantemente desde que Bella llego los 6 juntos nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, éramos inseparables. Solo nosotros 6 nos la pasábamos juntos el mayor tiempo que podíamos.

Por desgracia, Bella y Emmett ya habían conocido a nuestros "queridos" vecinos. Fue a la semana después que ellos llegaran aquí. Era increíble la forma en que Lauren se le había insinuado a Emmett y ni hablar del estúpido de Michael, casi la beso el muy bastardo y no conforme cuando vio a Alex con Emmett pensó que era su hijo y le dijo a Bella que los niños solo son un estorbo…ufff ni hablar de la cara de Bella casi lo golpea

Aunque claro no todo fue desagradable Bella conoció a Jessica y a Ángela y se llevaron muy bien, las dos ayudan a Bella con Alex junto con nosotros. Aunque claro Alex no está muy feliz cuando alguien que no sea su mamá, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper o yo lo abrasa.

Es increíble lo feliz que nos hace ese pequeñín solo con un abrazo o un balbuceo. Bella nos regaña porque según ella lo consentimos demasiado. Alice le compra todo lo que ve, Rosalie le deja hacer o romper lo que sea, Emmett deja que gatee por donde sea, Jasper deja que le pegué o lo muerda o le jale el pelo y yo…yo soy una combinación de los 4.

A veces me pongo a pensar en lo estúpido que fue Jacob Black para dejarlos escapar de esa forma…yo daría lo que fuera porque Bella haya sido mi novia, mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos. Hubiera dado lo que sea porque ese pequeñín fuera mi hijo y no de ese…_perro_

Por suerte ya había dejado de molestar, había estado llamando a Bella hace como 3 meses pero por fin se rindió y se dio cuenta que no le iba a contestar…aunque claro la última vez que llamo yo tuve algo que ver

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Entonces Bells ¿No piensas trabajar por ahora?-le pregunté mientras le hacía muecas a Alex para que se riera**_

_**-No aún no, tengo que cuidar al niño y Emmett me lo prohibió, aunque también me lo prohibió Rosalie, Alice y Jasper-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa**_

_**-¿Te lo prohibieron?-dije riendo**_

_**-Sí…Emmett dijo que el niño no debería quedarse solo y que él puede pagar todos los gastos…Alice y Rosalie dijeron que yo ya tenía un "trabajo" con ellas y que no había necesidad de otro**_

_**-Espera ¿trabajas con Rosalie y Alice?-pregunté confundido**_

_**-No, ellas dijeron que cuando haya necesidad tengo un trabajo con ellas y que lo tome cuando yo quiera y que ni si quiérame movería de la casa…además que me dijeron que las iba a abandonar y no iban a resistir sin mi compañía-dijo rodando los ojos y yo me reí, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga eran capaces de chantajear hasta a la persona más dura**_

_**-¿Y Jasper?-pregunté interesado por lo que dijo mi cuñado**_

_**-Él dijo que Alex era pequeño aún, y que le iba a faltar su mami y que no se podía quedar solito aún…-dijo algo molesta pero después cambio su expresión a una divertida-aunque te apuesto que Alice tuvo algo que ver**_

_**-Oh si esa pequeña demonio es la persona más chanta…-pero no pude terminar porque sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza-¡auch!**_

_**-Alex ¡no!-grito Bella y un segundo lo entendí, el bebe me había jalado el pelo, demasiado fuerte para ser un bebe, debo agregar-Edward yo lo siento tanto…**_

_**-Bella, cálmate es un bebe-agarre su puñito, lo destrabe de mi pelo y lo bese el solo se rio y me miro fijamente-solo está jugando ¿verdad campeón? **_

_**-Pero Edward no puedo permitir que te ande jalando el…-la interrumpí antes de que terminara**_

_**-Bella tiene 6 meses, es un niño-dije mientras alzaba a Alex y le hacía muecas. El se estaba riendo y era eso lo que me importaba no que me haya jalado un poquito el pelo, **_

_**-Pero-iba a replicar pero su teléfono la cortó-disculpa- Lo saco de su bolso y en el momento que vio el identificador quedo más pálida de lo que era. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y de miedo…además que empezó a sudar**_

_**-Bella… ¿Qué pasa?-no respondió y se quedo viendo su celular fijamente-Bella ¿Quién es?**_

_**-Es…Jacob-sentí la rabia correr por mi cuerpo y apreté a Alex contra mi pecho**_

_**-¿Contestaras?-pregunté preocupado y en ese momento dejo de sonar su celular**_

_**-Yo…no la última vez que llamo fue horrible-dijo Bella asustada y si no fuera porque tenía a Alex en brazos me habría levantado de golpe**_

_**-¿Te ha estado llamando?-ella asintió viéndome fijamente-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-dije tenso pero enseguida me di cuenta de mi error cuando su expresión de susto cambió a una seria-yo…yo lo siento…no quise sonar así…es solo que me preocupe y…no quiero que pienses que soy un entrometido…**_

_**-No importa Edward-dijo seria. En ese momento su celular volvió a sonar y puso expresión de susto nuevamente. En ese momento tuve una gran idea. Ese tipo tenía que dejarlas en paz de una vez**_

_**-Bella…dame tu celular-dije convencido mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Alex quien ajeno a la situación jugaba con mi cabello. Ella me miro desconfiada-confía en mí…por favor**_

_**-De acuerdo-dijo en voz baja y me paso el celular. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de sonar contesté**_

_**-¿Hola?-dije con voz segura. Bella me miraba asustada**_

_**-¿Bella?-dijo una voz ruda y tosca al otro lado del teléfono. No pude evitar pensar lo estúpido que era, obviamente yo no era Bella**_

_**-Disculpe pero no…no soy Bella-dije tratando de sonar enojado**_

_**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de mi mujer?-en ese momento tuve ganas de decirle que no es su mujer y jamás lo fue-contesta maldito ¿estás con ella verdad? Pásame a Isabella ahora.**_

_**-En primer lugar amigo tranquilízate. Soy Edward y no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es tu mujer. Y en segundo lugar no me insulte y no se dé que habla**_

_**-Mira…Edward-dijo mi nombre entre dientes-pásame a Isabella ahora**_

_**-No sé quién es Isabella a mí me vendieron este celular por un amigo…así que no se dé que habla ni quién es Isabella**_

_**-No te creo-rugió él-de seguro ahora estas con ella ¿verdad?...de seguro esa maldita ramera me engaño contigo-y en ese momento se me hizo imposible contener mi rabia**_

_**-Mira…no me importa si me crees o no y no voy a permitir que hables así de una mujer si te engaño bien merecido te lo tienes-dije molesto apretando el celular**_

_**-Me importa un demonio tu opinión-gritó-ahora dime de dónde eres Edward**_

_**-Eso no te importa-dije repentinamente asustado si le decía de donde era iba a saber donde estaba Bella**_

_**-Dímelo ahora estúpido-rugió**_

_**-De acuerdo-dije de mal humor-soy de…Texas-invente rápidamente**_

_**-No tienes el acento de un texano**_

_**-Eso a ti no te incumbe no vuelvas a llamar ¿entendiste?-dije molesta-deja de molestar-y colgué-que estúpido-dije entre dientes**_

_**-Edward-susurró Bella**_

_**-¿Si?-pregunte viéndola fijamente**_

_**-Gracias-se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla**_

_**-No fue nada-dije sonrojado**_

_**-Yo creo que…tendré que cambiar mi celular-dijo sonrojada ella igual**_

_**-Sí creo eso-dije sonriéndole.**_

_**-Bueno entonces ¿de qué hablábamos antes de la interrupción?**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sonreí al pensar en ese día. Desde eso Bella confiaba más en mí. Se podría decir que éramos los mejores amigos, aunque claro yo quería ser algo más que un simple amigo. Comencé a sonreía como estúpido al pensar que hoy sería el día que le dijera mis sentimientos Bella. Gracias a los chicos me iba a quedar a solas con ella y Alex.

-¿Emocionado hermanito?-interrumpió Alice mis pensamientos

-Mucho-dije sonriendo nerviosamente-¿crees que me acepte?

-Por supuesto que sí eres un gran chico Edward-dijo mi hermanita mientras se acercaba a mí para acomodar mi pelo

-No tiene remedio Alice lo sabes

-Lo sé hermanito-dijo mientras me abrazaba-apresúrate Jasper, Emmett, Rose y yo ya nos vamos-dijo sonriendo tiernamente

-Claro…gracias Alice-dije abrazándola

-Suerte-dijo mientras se separaba de mí e iba hacia la puerta-por cierto excelente elección de ropa-dijo antes de salir

Solo me reí Alice jamás cambiará. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro con una camiseta cuello V negra. Y llevaba unos zapatos negros. Según Alice me tenía que ver elegante pero casual. Me puse un poco de perfume antes de bajar las escaleras feliz.

Salí de mi casa y vi la camioneta de Jasper doblar a la esquina y sonreí por fin iba a estar solo con Bella y Alex. Por fin hoy le diría a Bella que la quería y que estaba dispuesto a ser ese hombre que ella necesita. Eran las 7 de la noche así que cruce a su casa con paso seguro. Cuando llegué toqué el timbre y esperé un momento hasta que Bella salió usaba un pantalón y una blusa vieja. Aunque claro pudo estar usando la ropa más fea y se vería hermosa.

-Hola Ed.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Bella-dije y entre a su casa-¿y Alex?

-Está en su cuna-dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillando

-¿Está dormido?-pregunté un poco decepcionado. Tenía ganas de verlo y jugar un rato con él

-No-dijo Bella sonriendo comprensivamente-¿Quieres…am subir?

-Sí claro-dije feliz. Subimos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo sino uno cómodo. Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Bella en lo primero que me fije fue en la cuna que estaba en la esquina y al pequeñín que estaba dentro de él. Cuando abrimos Alex volteó a ver hacia nosotros y cuando me vio sonrío y estiro sus brazos hacia mí. Me acerqué olvidándome de lo demás y lo tomé en brazos.-Hola campeón ¿Cómo esta mi niño favorito?-dije mientras le daba vueltas y el reía.

Lo abracé fuertemente y el empezó a reír más fuerte y en ese momento supe que no solo quería formar parte de la vida de Bella…también quería formar parte de la vida de Alex.

-Eh Edward te molesta si te quedas con Alex un rato es que iré a preparar la cena-dijo Bella sonrojada *_que adorable luce* _pensé para después asentir

-Por supuesto que no es problema Bella-dije sonriéndole. Ella bajo después de decirme gracias y yo empecé a jugar con Alex. La verdad parecía un niño pequeño jugando con un bebe pero no me importaba adoraba estar con Alex.

Después de casi media hora jugando y haciendo muecas chistosas para que Alex se distrajera me acosté en el piso y puse a Alex en mi pecho.

-¿Sabes algo pequeño?...quiero mucho a tu mami y a ti y hoy le pienso pedir que sea mi novia-dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba su espalda-no te preocupes la voy a cuidar mucho y también a ti, y no voy a intentar quitártela porque sé que tu eres el hombre número uno en su corazón y siempre lo serás, así que me conformo con ser el número dos…quiero ser un papá para ti Alex, quiero que tú y tu mamá pasen de ser Swan a ser Cullen, quiero criarte y estar contigo cuando crezcas. Quiero ser el padre de tus futuros hermanitos y no te preocupes los amare tanto como te amo a ti

"pero todo eso depende de mamá, si me ayudas a convencerla te prometo que vamos a jugar todos los días-dije riendo por la tontería que acababa decir-aún así no me ayudes, jugare contigo todos los días te lo prometo pequeño-dije y me quede en silencio...

Unos segundos después me di cuenta que Alex se había quedado dormido así que lo levanté con mucho cuidado y lo coloqué en su cuna

-Te quiero mucho Alex, y te prometo cuidarte, lo hare siempre-dije mientras besaba su frente. Cuando me di la vuelta para ir por Bella tal fue mi sorpresa al ver a Bella parada en la puerta con los ojos muy brillantes-eh…Bella ho…hola

-Edward-susurró y después fijo su vista en Alex-¿se durmió?

-Eh si-dije nervioso pasando una mano por mi cabello

-La cena esta lista-dijo Bella sonriendo-¿bajamos?

-Cla…claro-dije nervioso. Bajamos en silencio y esta vez incomodo al menos por mi parte.

Bella sirvió la pasta que había preparado y comimos con tranquilidad platicando de cosas sin importancia. Estaba nerviosos porque cada vez se acercaba el momento de decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella. ¿Qué pasaba si me rechazaba? ¿Me alejaría de Alex?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos en el jardín hasta que sentí una ráfaga de frío viento en mi cara. Fuimos a sentarnos a la banquita que había en su jardín. Simplemente nos sentamos a observar las estrellas y en un impulso rodeé a Bella con una de mis brazos y la atraje a mi pecho. Por un momento se puso tensa pero después se relajo y colocó una mano en mi pecho.

-Gracias-murmuró en un tono bajo

-¿Por qué?-dije también susurrando sin despegar mi vista del cielo.

-Por querer tanto a Alex-dijo en tono ausente

-No tienes porque agradecerme eso Bella no lo hago con ninguna obligación…lo hago porque simplemente lo quiero y es importante para mí-dije pero esta vez si la estaba viendo a los ojos

-Yo…escuché lo que dijiste-en ese momento me puse nervioso-cuando lo pusiste en la cuna yo escuché lo que decías

-Ah eso…-dije más tranquila-solo fue la verdad

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo Bella

-Pero quiero hacerlo-dije en un susurro, estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su calidez tan cerca de mí. Solo un movimiento bastaba para besarla-quiero protegerlos a ti y a Alex-

-Edward pero entiende que…-iba a protestar pero no resistí más y junte sus labios con los míos

Sus labios eran tan suaves, justo como los había imaginado. Por un momento se quedo estática pero poco a poco empezó a corresponder a mi beso. Fue un beso tímido y dulce. Nuestras bocas se complementaban perfectamente. Su pequeña boca encajaba perfectamente con la mía. No quise profundizar el beso porque quería que ella se sintiera cómoda. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario me separe de ella y coloqué mi frente contra la suya y abrí los ojos.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía adorable. Estiré una de mis manos y acaricié su mejilla y ella abrió los ojos.

-No Bella, no quiero entender…-dije susurrando-entiende tú que te quiero y quiero ser parte de tu vida y de Alex.-dije antes de agarrar su mano-quiero que me dejes ser el hombre que necesitas…

-Pero Edward…-me interrumpió

-Sshh-dije colocando un dedo en sus labios-déjame terminar. Cada vez que te veo me pongo a pensar en lo estúpido que fue Jacob como para dejarte escapar…a ti y a Alex, me pongo a pensar en que no sabe él lo que yo daría por haber estado en su lugar, por haber tenido la oportunidad de ser tu novio, de besarte…por haber tenido la oportunidad de haber sido el primer hombre en acariciarte, en besarte…

"Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado…pero si puedo hacer algo para cambiar tu futuro Bella, déjame…déjame ser parte de tu vida y de la de Alex…"

-Ya lo eres-susurró Bella

-Pero no de la forma que yo quiero-dije levantándome y poniéndome de cuclillas frente a ella-déjame ser lo que necesitas Bella…déjame quererte, déjame demostrarte que no todos somos Jacob…déjame ser un padre para Alex.

-Edward no puedo ser egoísta y atarte de esta forma…tú tienes un futuro, podrías tener a cualquier mujer y podrías tener un hijo que sea tuyo…además debes entender que Alex es mi prioridad y…

-Lo entienda Bella te juro que lo entiendo-dije agarrándole las manos-y yo no quiero un futuro en el que no estés tu o Alex, y no me importa que no sea mi hijo de sangre…lo he aprendido a querer como si lo fuera. Y no quiero a otra mujer que no seas tú, no me importa a quien puedo tener solo me importa tenerte a ti

-Edward yo no puedo…-dijo susurrando Bella y bajando la vista

-¿No puedes qué Bella?-dije desesperado-dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti, dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento cuando estás conmigo, dime que no sientes lo que yo siento cada vez que me abrazas o te abrazo, dime que no sentiste lo que yo sentí ene ese beso…dime que no me quieres de la forma que yo lo hago y te juro…te juro Bella que te dejo en paz-ella seguía en silencio y con la mirada baja-mírame Bella, por favor

-Yo Edward…-dijo en voz tan baja que me costó un poco escucharla-si lo siento…-dijo en voz más baja-sí lo siento-dijo un poco más fuerte-y por eso tengo miedo…miedo a qué pase lo de Jacob…miedo a que me lastimes a mí y a Alex

-No Bella, yo sería incapaz de herirlos los quiero más que a mi propia vida.-dije susurrando

-Pero es que Edward…tengo miedo de que esto no salga bien y nos lastimé a los 3-dijo en voz más baja y entrecortada.-yo no quiero perderte-dijo sollozando y se lanzó a mis brazos. Alcancé a levantarme y a sostenerla en el momento que ella se abalanzó sobre mí

-No me vas a perder…te lo prometo Bella-dije acariciando su espalda-solo dame una oportunidad

Ella no respondió solo se abrazó más fuerte de mí. Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que ella alzó la cara y se acercó a mí

-Sí Edward…te doy una oportunidad-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y con las lágrimas surcando su rostro. Esta vez fue ella la que me beso y no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz le correspondí el beso con entusiasmo y la pegué lo más que pude a mi mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello y me acariciaba mi pelo. Cuando nos separamos me miró sonriente-entonces… ¿lo intentamos?

-No Bella-dije y pude notar la sorpresa en su rostro-no, porque no quiero intentarlo para ver si funciona…se que va a funcionar…se que vamos a funcionar los tres. Me voy a esforzar por ser el hombre que necesitas y para ser el padre de Alex…déjame serlo

-Edward…respecto a eso yo…no creo que sea justo tu…

-No Bella, por favor…quiero ser su padre

-Yo…-se mordió el labio y después se acercó a mí y me beso-de acuerdo

Después de ese "de acuerdo" la abracé lo más fuerte que pude y nos fundimos una vez más en un beso bajo la luz de la luna…

**¿Acaso Edward no es tan tierno?**

**¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón, tarde demasiado. Pero realmente no tenía planeados los viajes que surgieron en vacaciones y las pocas veces que estaba en mi casa estaba demasiado cansada para escribir. **

**Por eso traje este capítulo para compensar la tardanza. Por fin Eddie y Bella se besan. Pero no crean que esto esté cerca del fin. No, no, no…al contrario es solo el comienzo**

**De hecho en el siguiente capítulo tendré una sorpresita…para ustedes. Traten de adivinar de qué se trata. Les aseguro que será interesante…realmente todo el capitulo es una sorpresa**

**Bueno antes de despedirnos quisiera aclarar algo…esta no es la historia en la que Bella y Edward se tardan un montón en empezar su relación y Edward no puede conquistarla y bla bla bla. De hecho pensaran que va muy rápido pero no. Esta historia trata básicamente de la relación que aprenden a formar Bella y Edward junto con Alex…mayormente veremos la inseguridad de Bella, uno que otro problema y un poquito de Jacob. Pero eso será más adelante.**

**Bueno eso es todo y sin más gracias por leer…nos vemos pronto ;)**


End file.
